1. Technical Field
The present invention generally pertains to motor vehicles. More particular, the present invention pertains to an apparatus for preventing unauthorized use of a motor vehicle. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to a shield for an engine control module which deters vehicle theft by entrapping harness connectors upon engine control module assembly.
2. Discussion
Most conventional motor vehicles are constructed so as to have many of the engine functions under the control of a microprocessor or engine control module. These engine functions include, for example, ignition. Operation of the vehicle with the engine control module requires an appropriately designated key.
It is well known that a large number of motor vehicle are stolen each year or are taken by unauthorized persons for "joyriding". Sophisticate thieves are frequently able to obtain unauthorized operation of a motor vehicle under the control of a separate engine control module. Many devices have been proposed for preventing such authorized use of a motor vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,842 discloses a system for preventing unauthorized operation of a vehicle incorporating a wire scrambler and interface module which are interconnected between an engine control module and a memory device. A key device has a signal source and is received within a lock cylinder for energizing a cross bar switch matrix in the interface module. The interface module provides a correct wiring relationship between the engine control module and the memory device. Connector parts are secured together in a manner intended to destroy connector contacts if separated.
Many devices have been proposed for preventing unauthorized use of a motor vehicle including the device disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,842. However, all known devices have been found to not be fully satisfactory in that they are relatively expensive, complication to use, not sufficiently reliable, or they are readily circumvented by sophisticated thieves.